Making Hate
by Caprichoso
Summary: "Neither of them could say for certain how long they stood there, suspended in that moment. The only thing either of them knew was that Todd was the one who caused the explosion." Two boys meet in a clearing. Warnings: Slash, alcohol, language, blood.


**AN:** This started out as a little tiny idea and evolved into a fifteen-page monster. I thought about writing this in two separate versions as friendship and as slash, but I much prefer it as it is— a mixture of the two. This lands somewhere in the continuity of **A Bottle Can't Hold You**, most likely a bit before the first chapter, but it can stand on its own as well.

**Warnings:** There is gay sex. There is strong language. There is drinking. And there is quite a bit of blood. If that sounds hot, please continue. If any of those make you uncomfortable, you're not going to enjoy this, so here's your warning to leave now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, and I sure don't make money off of them, but after what I do to them here, maybe Marvel won't want them and they'll let me keep 'em?

**Making Hate**

Todd Tolensky hopped from tree to tree until he reached his private spot, where only he could get in and out. Protected by a thick wall of bushes that the city had left to its own devices, it was a good place to get some time away from everybody else. Sometimes it was useful for thinking; today it was for drinking.

Reaching into his baggy coat, Todd pulled out the handle of rum that he had managed to filch from the Witt's down the street from the Boardinghouse. It was a big plastic bottle of the cheapest shit that qualified as drinkable; he'd have preferred to take something from a shelf up, but those bottles all had anti-theft caps. The last time he'd gotten ambitious and tried for one of those, he'd had to hop away in a hurry when the alarm sounded. As it was, he'd nearly gotten caught even grabbing this.

"Fuckin' rent-a-cops," he muttered as he unscrewed the cap, taking a swig and grimacing. The fat bastard on duty had been keeping an eye on Todd since he walked in, and no amount of looking innocent had dissuaded him. Luckily, Todd had spotted a couple of meatheads posturing and acting possessive over their respective girlfriends. A quick suggestion to each that the other had been checking his girl out, and the rapidly-escalating confrontation drew the security guard away from the door. Todd had snagged the handle of rum on the way out past the liquor aisle and hadn't looked back.

It would have been so much easier to ask Pietro to grab it for him; the speed demon could easily be in and out with an armful of top-shelf liquor and never even show up on the cheap stop-motion security cameras, and he usually only asked that Todd fix some kind of broken electronic equipment up for him. It was a pretty sweet arrangement; Todd wasn't fast enough to swipe booze without getting seen, but he could fix just about any kind of electronics or mechanical components. And Pietro... well, he always seemed to forget that mp3 players weren't made to stand up to little jogs at Mach I.

This time, though, Todd couldn't bring Pietro in on this one; he didn't want anyone knowing where he was or what he was doing.

More rum found its way into Todd's throat, and he savored the burn, coughing a bit. Today was a special occasion, he thought wryly. Special occasions had almost never been a happy thing for him, and today was no exception. But he had to observe it; had to remember it. Day-Day deserved that much. Shucking his coat and his ubiquitous brown overshirt, Todd started to settle in for an afternoon of painful memories.

A sound in the shady part of the clearing made Todd whirl around and peer into the semi-dark. "You best just be a squirrel, and you best be gone by the time I get over there, yo," he said with more confidence than he felt. Slowly, deliberately, he walked towards the noise, making his steps as noisy as possible to scare away any curious animals.

The sound wasn't retreating, but Todd had committed to this; he couldn't back down and run away from some forest critter. As he approached, though, the outline that emerged from the gloom was most definitely not a squirrel.

"Fuzzbutt?" Todd was incredulous. "The hell you doin' here, dawg?" His knobby fingers balled into fists, one hand still clutching the bottle of rum. "Look, you gotta clear outta here. This is my spot, been mine for a couple years now, so whatever you're doing in here, do it somewhere-"

Todd's eyes caught a glint in Kurt's hand, rising and falling rhythmically, almost automatically. The bottle of vodka was cheap and plastic, just like Todd's rum.

"Heh, never thought I'd see one of the X-Geeks drinking. What kind of reason you got to drink that shit, eh, Wagner?"

Kurt made no reply; merely kept bringing the bottle to his lips and lowering it. As Todd's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed details he hadn't seen before. The whites of Kurt's eyes were red-rimmed, and two trails of salt wound their way down the dark blue fur on his his face. He wore a pair of jeans that let his tail escape through a hole in the back, and a simple white T-shirt lay next to his misshapen feet. Todd realized with a small shock that what he had assumed to be a dark shirt was actually Kurt's fur. His feet were also bare, though no shoes were in sight. Did he even wear shoes?

"You look like shit, dawg." Todd barely restrained himself from clapping a hand over his mouth. Why the hell did he always say such idiotic things?

Kurt held the bottle at his mouth for a bit longer than usual, swallowed hard, and flashed his fangs. "I hadn't noticed, Toad. Thanks for the heads up." His voice was hoarse, though whether from the vodka or something else, Todd couldn't tell.

"Hey, man, always happy to be of service. On second thought, go ahead and stay right there. Looks like you got some extenuating circumstances, yo."

Kurt gave him a tiny smile. "I wasn't aware you knew that word."

Todd's smile in return was lopsided. "That's me, yo. Webbed feet, webbed fingers, walkin' fuckin' Webster's dictionary."

A silence settled over them, heavy and uncomfortable, as though they were each searching for some way to continue the conversation but had run out of ideas. Finally, Todd shifted and pointed at the bottle in Kurt's hand.

"Nasty shit you got there, yo. I think most people use that for cleaning windows or somethin'."

Kurt shrugged. "It's what I can afford."

"Afford? You could clean out a whole damn shelf of the nicest booze and be a mile away in less than five seconds. The hell you mean, afford?"

Kurt's face hardened. "I don't steal, no matter what my justification for it might be. I'm not _mein_ mother."

The silence returned. After a short eternity, Kurt was the one to break it.

"So what are you here to do? They say people only drink alone to remember or forget. Which is it for you?" Those piercing eyes seemed to have softened a bit, but it might have just been the alcohol.

Todd shrugged. "Remember. As much as I wanna forget, there are some things worth rememberin', yo." He took another gulp of rum quickly to stop himself from saying more, hoping Kurt would pick up the burden of conversation. When only stares were forthcoming, he relented. "How about you, Fuzzbutt? You here to remember or forget?

He looked at his hands clutching the bottle of vodka. "I much prefer to remember... forgetting is what she did."

"Damn. What'd this mysterious 'she' forget?"

Nightcrawler took a deep breath and a long swig, tilting his head back to swallow. When he brought his head back down, his eyes were glistening again, the golden irises seeming almost impossibly shiny. "Among other things, the meaning of the word 'always'."

"Seein' as how I ain't never heard that word come out of Mystique's mouth without the accompaniment of some sort of spiel on mutant supremacy, I'm guessin' this is girl trouble. That human chick you was seein'?"

Kurt grimaced. "_Ja_. 'That human chick.' Your tact is astonishing, Toad." He screwed the cap back onto the bottle of vodka with far more force than was necessary.

Incensed, Todd stepped closer. "Hey, long as we're talkin' about tact, yo, I think I should bring somethin' up. Despite popular opinion, I have a name, and it sure as shit ain't Toad."

Faster than Todd could process, Kurt was on his feet, nose to nose with Todd, one furry finger hovering inches from his eye. "I have a name too, and it's not freak, demon, Fuzzbutt, or any of the other names you _und_ your friends call me. When you start using my name, I start using yours."

Neither of them could say for certain how long they stood there, suspended in that moment. The only thing either of them knew was that Todd was the one who caused the explosion.

A wicked glint shone in Todd's eye, and a smirk curled up one side of his mouth. "You first, dawg."

With a growl more than bordering on feral, Kurt grabbed Todd around the throat, not squeezing but taking control in no uncertain terms. "You do _not_ want to do this," he said through bared teeth, fangs prominent and threatening.

Todd managed a grim chuckle. "Says who... dawg?" His free hand shot out and grabbed a handful of Kurt's hair, making a fist. He made a smug noise as he watched Nightcrawler wince.

Then it happened.

Neither knew who started it, and neither cared.

Time stood still again, and when reality returned, the two were locked in what could be described as a kiss were it not so intensely vicious. Lips crashed together only to be cut by teeth and fangs, tongues warred for dominance, and blood flowed. Each maintained his grip on the other; Todd's hand remained fisted in Kurt's hair, yanking yowls and snarls from the blue-furred youth, and Kurt's hand stayed around Todd's throat, pulling his chin upwards to meet the taller boy's demanding mouth.

Todd felt a three-fingered hand gripping his bicep, and soon he found his own free hand running over Kurt's chest, pushing the fur against the grain and earning a hiss from Kurt, who nipped his lip and pulled away for a moment, only to rejoin with greater fervor. God, that fur was soft... Todd stroked with the grain this time, and was rewarded with a throaty moan directly into his mouth. Kurt's legs buckled for a moment, and Todd instinctively brought both his hands down to hold Nightcrawler at the hips, kneading the muscles behind and in front of the hipbones with his long fingers.

An insistent tugging at the hem of Todd's shirt went unanswered, so lost was he in the feeling of Kurt's fur and lips, until he was suddenly bereft of the latter. Taking the collar of Todd's shirt in his mouth, Kurt tore savagely at the crew neck until it was shredded, then used his fingers to tear the shirt all the way down the front. The tattered rag slid off Todd's shoulders, falling somewhere to be forgotten as their mouths rejoined.

There was no tenderness to be found here, no restraint. This was pure animal instinct; amplified by alcohol, the urges to fight and fuck intertwined and left room for nothing else.

Kurt pulled Todd close in with a hand behind his head, grinding their groins together and gyrating. Sharp fangs buried themselves in the spot where Todd's neck joined his shoulder, and he made a sound between a scream and a moan as his fingernails raked down Kurt's back, undoubtedly drawing blood. When Kurt started sucking, Todd lost his mind. Grabbing Kurt's ass with both hands and squeezing, he began hammering his pelvis against Kurt's, hoping without reason that this would ease some of the tension that was building up. It only made it more acutely, agonizingly unbearable.

Todd planted his palms on Kurt's chest and, slipping his foot behind Kurt's, pushed as hard as he could, carrying them both toward the ground with Todd on top. At the last possible second, however, Kurt reversed their positions, landing squarely on top of Todd with his hands gripping Todd's forearms. The impact knocked the wind out of Todd, and he lay gasping and helpless on the ground. Todd found both of his arms pinned above his head by Kurt's hands, and he could only watch as the demonic-looking mutant leaned down to stare directly into his eyes.

"_Wenn du das wieder tust_..." Nightcrawler trailed off and brought his right hand down to Todd's throat, where he began to apply pressure. A spike of fear hit Todd like a bucket of freezing water. _Shit, he's reverted to German. He ain't even all there anymore_. Todd's vision darkened around the sides, and he thrashed unsuccessfully until Nightcrawler's hand lifted. Coughing, Todd tried to sit up, only to find that Kurt still held him to the ground. Dragging Todd's hands towards his sides and pinning them again, Kurt raked his gaze across Todd's shirtless torso, looking more predatory than Todd had ever seen him. Lowering his mouth to one of Todd's nipples, Kurt began licking and sucking.

Todd went from supine to backbend instantly, arching upwards to get as close to that mouth as possible. When Kurt switched to the other nipple, Todd heard a keening sound that he recognized with astonishment as coming from his own mouth. Kurt's mouth came off of his nipple with a small popping sound, and as Todd looked down he saw a trail of bloody saliva running across his chest.

Kurt pushed Todd's hands into the ground one last time with a growl, wordlessly emphasizing that they should stay there, then reached for Todd's belt. In seconds, the belt had been pulled off and thrown aside, and Todd's pants and boxers were bunched at his shoes.

A moment of doubt came over Todd. "Uh, fangs, dawg?"

Kurt's only response was a hand on Todd's chest, pushing him back downwards as Nightcrawler brought his face closer to Todd's erection. One set of three fingers closed around it, stroking slowly a few times before setting up an almost brutally rapid pace. Once Kurt's tongue joined in, swirling all over the head of his cock, Todd could no longer keep his hands from nesting in Kurt's hair, nor his feet from moving or his mouth from babbling.

"Oh fuck, feels so fuckin'... goddammit... you... the hell?"

At this, Kurt looked up and fixed Todd with a stare that was pure, unfiltered sex. "I'm going to make you say my name."

Todd sat straight up, ignoring Kurt's insistent pushing on his chest. "Oh hell no, dawg, not happenin'." Grabbing both of Kurt's hands and bringing them to the ground over his own head, he managed to roll the two of them over to bring himself on top of the blue boy, pinning Kurt's legs with his own. "You're gonna say mine first."

With that, Todd's tongue shot out of his mouth and ran down the inside of Kurt's pants. Todd watched with satisfaction as Kurt began thrashing around and moaning at the feeling of Todd's long tongue slithering along his cock. Bringing his tongue out the bottom of the leg and back up to the fly, Todd was grateful that Kurt's jeans used buttons and not a zipper. With one sharp yank, the jeans were open, and Todd began pulling them down to Kurt's ankles and off his feet. The two of them shuffled and kicked, and soon both pairs of pants had fallen into a crumpled heap with Todd's shoes and socks. Naked, the two boys ground together, each trying to gain the upper hand in a battle whose nature had shifted but was no less fierce.

Still sitting astride Kurt, feeling his dick slapping against his lower back, Todd leaned down and smirked. "You go commando nowadays, Fuzzy? Convenient." Copying his opponent, Todd brought Kurt's hands down toward his sides and slid his body downwards until his face was hovering directly above his new target. After a few short licks, Todd brought his tongue out to coil around the tip of Kurt's throbbing cock and swirl its way downwards like a snake.

Kurt's reaction was instantaneous. He was growling, moaning, thrashing around in an attempt to escape from the sensation and get far more of it at the same time; his feedback electrified Todd and made him redouble his efforts. The moaning, gasping whimper that came from the blue boy's throat when Todd brought his lips down to join his tongue was the absolute essence of sex.

The deep furrows that Kurt kept digging into Todd's shoulders bled profusely, running down his arms and dripping onto Kurt's legs. Soon Kurt was bucking into Todd's mouth as Todd flexed his tongue around Kurt's cock.

"_Fick mich_..." The words were gravelly and saturated with need. Golden eyes that had been half-lidded in ecstasy opened fully and bored into Todd's, burning and pleading. "Fuck me... right now."

Todd concentrated for a moment and then spat into his palm, pleased to see that he had enough control of his powers to achieve the perfect long-lasting consistency. Then again, he'd had plenty of practice getting it right alone in his room...

An insistent growl brought Todd back to the present. Kurt had wriggled his way free and was now on his hands and knees, tail off to one side to expose his waiting hole. Slicking his fingers up as much as he could, Todd started rubbing a well-slimed finger around Kurt's anus, gently applying pressure until he managed to gain entry. Kurt made a short sound of discomfort at the unfamiliar sensation, but when Todd halted his finger, Kurt snarled and thrust himself down onto the finger, sheathing it completely. Todd made some experimental in-and-out movements and was rewarded with a small moan, which he took as encouragement. A second finger joined the first, and a sudden clenching threatened to cut off circulation to Todd's fingers. Kurt was obviously experiencing some pain. Still, when Todd tried to stop, Kurt pushed onwards, hissing as he worked to accommodate the intrusion.

Noticing that Kurt's erection had begun to die down, Todd was quick to bring his tongue snaking out to wrap around the blue cock and wreak havoc on Kurt's senses once more. Almost instantly he felt a slight loosening in the painful tightness gripping his fingers, and he began thrusting both fingers in and out, gaining a deep moan from Kurt.

After a minute or so of finger-fucking, Kurt grew restless. An insistent tugging at Todd's dick made him look down, where he found Kurt's tail wrapped around him, pulling him towards the space his fingers were currently occupying.

Taking the hint, Todd spat into his hand once more and used this to lubricate his cock, putting on as much slime as he could manage to ease its passage. He pulled out his fingers, then began trying to feed his dick into the waiting hole. After a few misses, the head of his dick disappeared into Kurt's ass, and both boys let out a groan.

Todd began the slow push inward, taking his time, but Kurt would have none of it. Wrapping his tail around Todd's waist, the furry youth pulled until Todd's hips were flush with Kurt's ass. They stayed in that position for a moment as Kurt took deep breaths, then he began rocking back and forth, sliding along Todd's now-throbbing cock.

The sensations Todd was experiencing were like nothing he had ever experienced in his short life. The tightness he had expected, the slickness, certainly, but he had never imagined the incredible feeling of so much heat radiating into his cock from Kurt's asshole.

Kurt slammed his hips back and forth, striving to control the situation even from a position that so strongly implied submission. After Todd's hands on his hips tried to set the pace on their own, though, he growled and shoved backwards hard enough to drive Todd to the ground. Then, seated backwards straddling Todd, he began to raise and lower his body, slamming down on the smaller boy's cock with almost painful force each time until Todd's tongue unwrapped itself from Kurt's member and retreated. Kurt's tail swished behind him, cutting through the air erratically as though unable to process the sensations. Grabbing ahold of the tip, Todd brought it into his mouth, licking and sucking in imitation of his previous actions, being sure to coat it in plenty of slime to enhance the sensation.

More of those delicious yowling sounds escaped from Kurt, who arched his back and shuddered on top of Todd. Sensing that Todd was gaining the upper hand, though, he yanked his tail away and spun around while still firmly seated on Todd. The swirling sensation that the movement created nearly made Todd pass out; as it was, the moan he released bordered on a scream.

Blue-furred lips again slammed into his own, and Todd tasted blood and his own precum. Grabbing hold of Kurt's buttocks with both hands, Todd planted his feet on the ground and began hammering into Kurt with all the ferocity he could muster. Moans vibrated around the joining of their mouths; he couldn't begin to say who was louder.

Pinning Todd's shoulders with his hands, Kurt began shoving backwards again, meeting and matching Todd's relentless thrusts. Eyes boring into Todd's, Kurt bared his fangs once more. "Come for me," he whispered, caught between a gasp and a snarl.

"You first... dawg." Todd managed a smirk before a slight change in angle made him cry out and thrust uncontrollably. The new spot he was hitting seemed to be wreaking even more havoc on the boy astride him, though. Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head and he began murmuring nonsense in a mixture of German, English, and various other languages. Triumphant, Todd spat into his hands and began his final gambit. Running each circled hand down Kurt's dick, releasing at the base, and beginning anew at the top, he created a constant sensation of sliding ever deeper, deeper...

...And was completely unprepared for the shock of Kurt's well-lubricated tail sliding into him and heading directly for his prostate. The prehensile tip rubbed against it, eliciting a moan, and then it began milking him in earnest, crooking and stroking all at once in a way that sent an explosion of sensation through his entire lower half.

Locked in the fiercest and most rapturous of struggles, the boys bucked against each other for what could have been hours, minutes, or seconds. The inexorable climax approached and slammed into them like being thrown bodily and tumbling across the ground.

Neither knew who came first, and neither cared.

Todd whimpered and panted as he spurted into Kurt's clenching asshole, the blue youth's seed shooting onto Todd's stomach, chest, face, hair. Kurt tried to hold back a scream with only limited success and bit through his bottom lip with his fangs, blood flowing down to drip onto Todd's chest and mingle with his semen.

Utterly spent, Kurt collapsed onto Todd, who made a brief attempt to hold him up before letting his own arms drop to his sides. They lay there for some time before the discomfort of the position forced them to extricate themselves, whereupon they once again collapsed, this time on their sides, looking at each other.

After an eternity of silence, Todd slowly got to his feet. "Gotta pee, yo," he declared, then proceeded to find a suitable tree and do just that.

Kurt snorted, then adopted a thoughtful look before standing as well. "_Verdammt_, me too. Why is it that every time we come, we have to pee?"

"Mother Nature's way of cleanin' out the pipes, I suppose." Having finished, Todd wandered over to where he had dropped his bottle of rum. He cursed as he found the majority of its contents had spilled out on the ground during their... well, what had it been?

"_Was ist los_?" Kurt's voice brought Todd's head back around. He was moving slowly towards Todd, almost hesitantly. Todd reflected briefly on the irony of being shy after they had just spent god knew how long having ravenous, uninhibited... dammit, was it sex or a fight or both or neither?

"It's, uh, the rum, yo." He held the quarter-full bottle. "It spilled when we were... uh..."

"_Ja_, when we were..." Kurt seemed just as much at a loss for words. Walking past Todd with a slight limp, he bent over and picked up the bottle of vodka, which was still mostly full. Damn him for having capped the thing!

Glancing over at him, Kurt held out the bottle of vodka. "Trade? I have another bottle back home." There was something akin to apprehension on his face, as though he feared that Todd would suddenly want nothing to do with him again.

Todd blinked for a moment, then held out his own bottle. "Sounds like a plan, yo." The plastic bottles changed hands, and the two boys sat against a pair of tree trunks facing each other, taking swigs of alcohol and trying to come up with something to say about what neither could understand.

"So, uh, you... do that kinda thing often, dawg?" Todd nearly slapped himself for having said something so obtuse, but it was too late to take it back.

Kurt turned a dark shade of purple. "I... well... not exactly, no. Not with a male... not for a long time."

Todd looked askance at him. "Whatcha mean, not for a long time? You're what, eighteen? A long time is like five or ten years."

Taking a deeper swig than usual, Kurt looked down, eyebrows knitted together. "Exactly."

The pieces dropped together in Todd's head. _Damn, him too? Looks like we got more in common than I thought. _He stayed quiet, though, drinking so as not to speak.

"This was the first time... with a guy, that is... where I've wanted it." Kurt averted his face as much as he could, and Todd knew he had to say something.

"Yeah, dawg... me too, y'know."

At hearing those words, Kurt's eyes snapped over to Todd, transfixing him, analyzing to see if it was a lie meant to make him feel better. Todd tried as hard as he could not to hide from that gaze. He had to make Kurt know he wasn't alone, though why, he couldn't say.

"_Scheiße_." The exclamation came out as a mere whisper.

"Yeah, dawg. I think the only reason we could... y'know... was cause we was both kind of in charge. We needed control."

Kurt stared at him for a long time. Just as Todd was about to start covering his ass with more explanations, Kurt said, "That's a very shrewd analysis. You're probably right, you know." Both of them brought their respective bottles up for a long drink and a slow, painful swallow... and another. They continued until the silence grew too loud again, and this time Kurt spoke.

"So... you don't have to answer, but... why are you here?"

Todd's gaze clouded. "Thought that was obvious, yo. Drinkin'. Gettin' blasted, wasted, trashed... you get the idea."

"Obviously. We're in the same position. But why?"

The sandy-haired boy shook his head vehemently. "I know I've said this a couple times now, but this time I mean it. You first, dawg. I ain't sayin' shit till I've heard your story."

Sighing, Kurt set the bottle down and took a moment to collect his thoughts. "You already know I'm here because of Amanda, so I'm not sure what to tell you. Should I tell you about the other guy? Should I tell you how I was willing to forgive her? Should I tell you about how she made it abundantly clear— with a video of them fucking— that she's made her choice?" The bottle came back up to his lips and didn't come down for quite some time.

"Damn. Pretty harsh, yo."

Kurt made a sound in between laughing and coughing. "_Ja_, you could say that." His eyes ran over Todd's face. "And now you," he said quietly.

A deep breath, then another. It didn't make Todd feel any better, but he went ahead anyway. "It's my kid brother's birthday today."

Sensing that there was more to the story, Kurt nodded but stayed silent.

"Name's David, but I called him Day-Day ever since he was born. He's... he woulda been... fifteen today." Todd took a heavy swallow of vodka. He stayed quiet for a long time, trying to think of what to say next. He hadn't said enough, he knew, but the words just weren't coming out.

Kurt solved his dilemma. "What happened?" he asked softly.

A growl worked its way into Todd's voice. "My old man happened. After my ma died, he got real mean real fast. I always tried to keep him away from Day-Day, take the beatings myself, but it didn't always work." He tried to take a drink but couldn't swallow for what seemed like forever. When it finally went down, the vodka set his eyes on fire and torched his throat. "One day it went too far. Old man went to jail for murder, I wound up a ward of the great state of New York. The rest is really shitty history."

Kurt shifted, seemingly wanting to move closer but unsure of whether it would be welcomed. "That's horrible."

Todd snorted. "Thanks, Captain Obvious." He looked down at the ground between his feet. "Anyway, every year I come out here on Day-Day's birthday and remember the good times. You bein' here today... kinda set me off."

"Understandable."

"But y'know what? I think we can share this space, yo. It's nice and big, and company ain't all that shitty now and again." Todd looked up at Kurt with a tentative smile, hoping he'd see it returned but not quite expecting it.

He definitely wasn't expecting the bright grin that greeted him. "_Ja_," Kurt said. "I think that would work."

A shiver ran down Todd's spine, and he noticed goosebumps beginning to form. A look at the sky told him the sun had begun to set. "All right, I dunno about you, Mr. Fur Coat, but I'm about to freeze my amphibian ass off if I stay naked out here much longer." Todd got to his feet and walked over to Kurt, extending his hand. "What say we get up and get into some clothes, yo?"

Kurt smiled and took his hand. "Sounds good." As Todd pulled him up, though, Kurt winced.

"Somethin' wrong, yo?"

A rueful smile greeted him. "Well, I think I'll be walking funny for a while. You're kind of big, you know."

Todd laughed. "Hate to break it to you, Fuzzy, but first of all, I ain't no porn star, and second, you're a little bigger than me."

"Not a porn star?" Kurt arched an eyebrow. "Tell that to _mein_ ass."

Todd felt a stirring in his dick but purposefully ignored it and hoped to god Kurt wouldn't look down. "So uh, what do we do about all this, yo?"

Kurt froze. "All of what, exactly?"

"Well, I mean, you got dirt on me now, I got dirt on you now, and we just had the wildest, meanest animal sex I ever heard of. That's some serious shit, yo. People find out any of this, it could really suck for both of us, y'know?"

The blue youth's face fell. "Yes, it would. But at the risk of sounding needy... I'd hate for us to just forget this happened."

"Me too, dawg." The gears worked in Todd's head as he attempted to come up with a solution. After a few moments, he thought of something worth proposing. "All right, yo. So we can't really take what happened here out into the real world... but what if we leave it here, waitin' for us to get back?"

Kurt cocked his head to the side. "You mean, have our own little world here?"

"Kinda, yeah. Out there, we're whatever we're supposed to be. We put on our team faces and hiss and spit at each other and all that shit. But whenever we meet up in here, we don't gotta do none of that. We can just be us, like we are right now."

A giggle came out of Kurt's mouth, and he failed miserably at covering it up. "Sounds like drunk logic to me." At Todd's crestfallen look, though, he grabbed hold of the shorter boy's shoulder. "I like it."

"All right... so then the next question, I guess, is... when we're here, how do we deal with the crazy wild sex we just had? Do we keep doin' it every time, do we stop doin' it, I mean... as far as I know, we're both very much into girls and not so much into guys, so... what do we do?"

Kurt looked thoughtful. "I think we can follow what you said before; we can just be ourselves here. If we want to do... things... we can. If we don't want to, we don't have to. This may just be a fluke, or it may not."

Todd nodded and startd to walk off to find his clothes, but Kurt's grip tightened slightly on his shoulder.

"Either way, I'm glad this happened. All of it." Kurt smiled at him, a genuine, dazzling grin that was too infectious not to return. After a moment, though, a hesitant look came over his blue-furred features. "There is one thing... I don't know if you want to or not, but... I would like to kiss you properly."

A million butterfly cocoons burst open in Todd's stomach. "Well, yeah, dawg. I'm all for tryin' that, yo. I mean it's not like—"

Any further response was cut off as Kurt's lips pressed against Todd's, moving ever so slightly, before tentative tongues brushed up against each other. The tastes of dried blood and precum and cheap booze were there, but Todd pushed them all aside to savor just Kurt. Hands found each other's hips once more, not in a frenzy as before, but gently, slowly.

When they finally broke away, they stared wide-eyed at each other.

"Damn, dawg," Todd finally managed.

"_Ja_," responded a near-breathless Kurt.

They stood there for a moment, neither one wanting to break the silence, until Todd looked down and suddenly burst out laughing.

"What in the hell is so funny?" Kurt tried to be at least somewhat irritated, but failed miserably as he dissolved into laughter along with his companion.

"Our dicks, dawg..." Todd wheezed, hands on his legs for support. "They're already callin' for a repeat performance!"

Kurt looked down, then threw his head back to laugh some more. "You have got to be kidding me! There's no way either of us is ready for another round!"

"I know, right?" Todd wiped a tear of mirth out of his eye. "Seriously, though, we better get some clothes on before our penises stage a mutiny. Dunno about you, but when mine gets pushy, it's on the level of like 80's action movie villain, yo."

Kurt brought his tail up under his nose to simulate a mustache, affecting an almost unintelligible Eastern European accent. "If my demands are not met, I will begin executing a hostage every five minutes!"

Forsaking all hope of being able to stand, Todd elected to roll on the ground for a while. When his laughter died down enough to be able to speak, though, he started crawling for the pile of clothing the boys had left on the ground. "Ok, dawg, clothes! Now, before it's too late!"

Kurt acquiesced and hopped nimbly into the pair of jeans Todd had left. As he tried to put his tail through, however, he noticed a problem.

"I think you're, uh, wearing my jeans."

Todd turned around and, sure enough, there was a hole in the jeans starting right at his tailbone. A goofy grin crossed his face. "Hey, that makes a whole hell of a lotta sense, yo! I was wonderin' when my jeans got so damn long..." Glancing over at Kurt, he fell over laughing yet again.

"What is it now?" Kurt asked, bewildered.

"You... ohgod... you got your dick and tail... hangin' out... of a pair of pants... that look like... capris!"

Kurt joined Todd on the ground, laughing uncontrollably.

"We are definitely drunk, dawg," Todd said, mustering up a moment of seriousness. "And this is definitely... still funny anyway!" He sputtered and resumed his convulsions.

Quite some time later, the two managed to swap pants. As they reclaimed their shirts, though, Todd ruefully examined the tattered remains of his white undershirt.

"That's a real nice vest you made me, dawg," he said, voice dripping with irony.

Kurt handed him his own white shirt. "I have a fur coat."

There was something incredibly touching about the moment, but Todd forced himself to shake it off for the time being. "Thanks, yo. I need layers if I'm gonna make it back to the Boardinghouse alive. Bein' coldblooded sucks."

"I'll just 'port you back; _kein Problem_. But keep the shirt."

"Thanks. I'll get it back to you, and you don't have to worry 'bout it smellin' like swamp no more. I'm still allergic to soap, but nowadays I shower a lot more."

Kurt smiled. "I noticed... but don't worry about the shirt; I meant you can keep it permanently."

A wicked grin slid across Todd's face. "And you go ahead and feel free to keep that vest, yo."

"I think I'll probably keep that here, actually. It's a fun little memento, _nicht wahr_?

Todd chuckled. "Yeah, guess it is."

Looking at the last of the purple fading to blue in the sky, Kurt sighed. "Time to get you home. But I'm glad this happened, Todd."

Todd smiled. "Me too... Kurt."

Each boy grabbed his respective bottle of alcohol and stood ready. Placing his three-fingered hands on Todd's hips one last time, Kurt took them away from the clearing, leaving behind a cloud of smoke, a torn white shirt, blood-stained grass, and the memory of a beautiful moment.

**Glossary:**

_**Wenn du das wieder tust...**__: If you do that again..._

_**Verdammt**__: Damn_

_**Was ist los?**__: What's wrong?_

_**Schei**_**ße**: Shit__

_**Kein Problem**__: No problem_

_**Nicht wahr?**__: Isn't it?_

**_All the other German should be pretty self-explanatory._**


End file.
